There is no Easy way
by Ando.91
Summary: The doctor has lost his son and lost his reason for life even his friends have lost faith in him. But can one boy bring him back. Containing some graphic scenes later on that some may not agree with. 10th/jack
1. Chapter 1

There is no easy way.

**Author Notes**: _The doctor has lost his son Noah; Noah committed suicide; and now is trying to get over but will his friends be there to help him. Doctor/Jack story_

**Characters**_: 10__th__ Doctor, Donna, Gwen, Captain Jack Harkness, Seif, Noah_

Chapter 1 -

The doctor pressed his solemn tear stained face against the criss crossed patterned frosted onto the glass, his palms were pressed against the cold glass that it almost appeared that his skin was squashed onto the glass. His gaze was fixed on the frail body of a teenage boy in the next room a boy whom he has grown to love and care for yet here he was, looking in through a window at that boy while doctors and nurse tried to save his life.

There were tubes and wires spouting from his mouth making him look like some new aged Odd but they were to keep him alive not some part of an elaborate costume. A see through cylinder that contained a black conjugated plastic tube that inflated and deflated at every artificial breath. A nurse was stood at the food of the iron railed bed with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in another; she looked towards the doctor stood on the opposite of the glass and shook her head slowly indicating that it was not good news.

The doctor's head slipped forward so his forehead was touching the window; tears began to roll down his checks and onto the toes of his wore out trainers. Raising a hand to his eyes he began to wipe away the tears and tried to regain self control, but every time he looked up he would be greeted with the lifeless body of the boy in the room, the boy whom was his son.

The sound of tapping heels on lino flooring was the only thing that brought the doctors gaze up and he could see from their reflection in the window that he was no longer alone; a faint smile inched from his lips as he lower his hands from the window.

"I thought you weren't coming" it was more of a statement than a question and the two people stood behind him and hung their heads in shame, "But I'm glad you did" the tension that filled the air started to thin and there was hope that the mood could be lightened.

"We were doing something important, we didn't mean to be late" the male of the pair began; he spoke with a swooning American accent which felt out of place in a countryside hospital; he proceeded to step forward but the Doctor placed a hand between them.

"I'm sorry but important?" His voice was sharp much unlike his usual tone which was one of understanding and joy. The man sighed deeply almost half expecting this would happen.

"We found alien DNA on the crime scene I discussed with your earlier, I guess we just got caught..." the Doctor just waved his hands at the mans explanation,

"I don't wanna hear it Jack. And you Donna" his attention was now on the shorter of the pair; a fiery red haired whom had once travelled with him; "I thought you at least would be here with me not cooped up in some underground lab looking at gooey green slime" The doctor breathed deeply and lent against the window.

It was only know that Jack looked past the Doctor into the room. He saw several different doctor looking down at the boy, one switching off the life support machine while the other looking down to his watch. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. They were too late.

"Please don't take this out of us, at least not Donna she was waiting for me" Jack extended a left arm in hope of placing it on the doctor's shoulder but this was rejected by a shrug and the arm was left to hang Jack's side.

Silence filled the corridor this time the only sound that was hear was Donna sniffing up tears.

"A few nights ago I got a call from Sarah Jane that my son was in hospital" the doctor began. His voice was low and he spoke slowly so that the pair could hear and understand him. "He had tried to take his own life, I didn't know why and neither did she, I demanded that we had to go back to earth but you and your stupid torchwood" his teeth gritted at the word 'torchwood' making Jack's heart ache as the truth hit him hard in the face. The doctor carried on "insisted that we finish the mission because you really needed to know what type of DNA was in some old homeless man's body" the Doctor's fist connected with the window which made Donna jump, but Jack was staring him right in the face.

"It wasn't feasible" Jack began, his voice was raised a little, "We had to know otherwise someone else to die, and you don't have a right to be like this with us. I have family too but I know that they would understand that this mission was important" the doctor threw his head back and laughed loudly, Donna took hold of Jack's hand to calm him down.

"Last time I checked Jacky boy you didn't give a rats arse about your family, if I recall didn't you execute your own..." but before the Doctor could finish a punch with immense force had hurtled through the air and connected with the Doctor's nose.

Blood spurted from both nostrils; Jack rubbed his knuckles glaring down to the doctor who was bent over holding his nose. Donna hand let go of Jack's hand and know was rubbing the Doctors back shooting Jack evil looks.

"Both of you stop acting like children" She shouted at both men whom didn't seem to notice how immature they were being, but this didn't seem to have any effect.

"The truth hurts jack" mumbled the doctor cupping his nose as the blood seeped through the cracks in his fingers.

"I may have done that Doctor but at least I was with my family when that happened, least I was there when they needed me the most. You on the other hand had to wait for your son to top himself before coming back here, so yes the truth dose hurt...doctor" Jack thrusted a finger at the Doctors chest but soon rejected what he had said. Jack knew what he had done in the past was awful and he knew he did have a choice to stop it, the doctor on the other had no choice on the events that had unfolded and he was just striking out at Jack because he was anger and full of grief. Jack was just being stupid and hurtful.

The doctor crumpled to the hospital floor sobbing like a child, curling up in the foetal positions while Donna tried to calm him down by stroking his hair. Jack sighed deeply and knelt down beside him,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he paced his right hand on the doctors shoulder. Donna's eyes met jacks and the pair knew that not only had they lost the doctors son but in some respects they had lost the doctor was well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a whole week since the death of Noah and even though the team at torchwood barely knew the boy they all had been affected, especially Jack.

He sat alone for the first time in years at Ianto's old desk; nobody had dared go near not even Gwen, nor Martha, Jack hadn't even touched it or even looked it; fingering through a large pile of files all about people being kidnapped by aliens, killed by aliens or even impregnated by aliens. He sighed deeply picking up a thin file covered in dust but there was just the signed that someone had opened it, fingerprints in the dust.

"Gwen you looked at this?" Jack shouted across the room; his voice was hoarse that he barely recognised it; Gwen just shook her head and went back to re-sewing a hole in jacks over coat.

"Sorry, must've been Seif or whoever was sat there last" Gwen couldn't bring herself to say Ianto's name she could feel herself welling up already and dropped her gaze back to the needle and thread.

Jack just stared at the file trying to work out who would be reading these, it could've been Seif he was just some boy they had taken in, and he had no training or knew anything of these cases. Jack tapped the top of his forehead before slowly opening up the brown cardboard file.

It was the file on the a raid that happened a few months ago, a warehouse containing imported aliens that were being sold as slaves or trafficked to another planet, it was on the earth's neighbouring planet Venus. Jack rubbed his head again trying to work out the last time he had read this but couldn't, but what did strike him was this was the last time that the doctor had worked with Torchwood. He sighed again and closed the file, he was tired and needed to rest but his sense told him to visit his old friend.

"I'm off to see the doctor, you fancy coming" Jack perch on the end of the desk watching Gwen sew. She stopped mid thread looking up to Jack with wonderment in her eyes, she had only met the Doctor once but it was only a brief meeting.

"What about...Seif" she whispered his name and for good reason, Jack just shook his head waving his left hand a little.

"He'll be fine, come on I'm worried about him, and it's been a whole week and not a single word. Well that's if he's still here" Jack gave a small smile thinking back to the TARDIS then shook his head lightly and patted the desk before easing himself up.

In the car driving through Cardiff Jack felt himself asking Tosh to keep a eye on the tracking device but she wasn't there, no one was, just him and Gwen. Gwen could sense how icy the atmosphere was, she normally had something to say to break this but there was nothing she could say that would make it better, Jack was still hurting since Ianto's death and the last thing he needed now was Gwen talking about the happy times.

"Don't worry Gwen, we'll find a new team and get back out there" Jack finally said not taking his eyes off the empty road in front them, "It's only a matter of time" Gwen had lost track of how many times Jack had said that too her but she smiled trying to amuse him. Jack turned the wheel and the car turned off towards a disused military based.

There were large cooling towers that stretched up into the night sky, a long strip of runaway to their left where a lonely single engine plane was sat. Almost 50s looking, Gwen shuddered a little remembering the last time they had seen a plane like that. And there next to one of the cooling towards was that little blue box, that little blue box which she had heard so much about and yet never seen it in person.

"He should be here, if not then...well it's a wasted journey" Jack pushed open the black SUV's door and stepped out into the night, he felt the cold on his face and he could taste fumes. He looked across to Gwen who had her concerned look on her face.

"Fumes.." Jack began

"Diesel" Gwen practically shouted over the SUV. The pair gave a quick nod and ran off down the long concert road in search of whatever was causing it. Jack smash through the door of an old control room but there was nothing in there, he was tempted to whip out his gun but remember that they were trying to find the doctor not kill him, but old habits die hard with jack.

Gwen sniffed the air again trying to see if there were anywhere near it, then she saw something ahead in the distances,

"JACK" she screamed hoping for a reply "JACK!" she screamed again keeping her eye on the garage in the distance. A cloud of smoke was crawling out of the cracks round the metal door but there were no other signs of life which worried her.

Gwen heard footsteps behind her and hoped it was either the Doctor or Jack,

"What is...oh god" Jack dropped a piece of paper he had in his hand and spirited towards the garage door. He had never ran so fast in his life, his feet pounded on the concert that he swore he heard a crack. His long military jack hit the back of his legs as he neared the Garage.

Gwen watched as Jack ran off into the distance, the piece of paper that he had been holding fluttered about on the ground being blown by a slow breeze. She reached down to read it, tremberling fingers grasped around the paper as she rose.

Jack tried to lift the garage door up but it was locked shut,

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR YOU IN THERE" he shouted over the sound of a car engine, but there was no reply and Jack feared the worse, "DOCTOR I'M COMING IN" he scanned the wall for the electric button that open the garage door open. Digging into his pocket he withdrew his pistol, pointed it at the button and shot it. The bullet stroke the metal, knocked out the electricity and the door rose up, Jack jumped out the way covering his hand as smoke billowed out towards him.

There in the middle of the garage was a car from Jack could make out, he pulled his jacket off reaching into its pocket to withdraw a handkerchief shoving it over his mouth. Gentle he crawled into the garage coughing heaverly.

Gwen stared in horror and sadness towards the garage, the letter balanced on her finger tips.

'_Jack...It's the Doctor, I knew you would come looking for me because that's what you always do. But this time you won't find me, well not breathing. I've decided to end it all now, I've done too much damaged to worlds and to my own family, before I have a chance to regenerate and become more of a monster I'll kill myself so no one has to know what could be, I will always love you Jack...The doctor'_

Jack spluttered as he neared the car door trying to work out if there any signs of life in there or if just left running by mistake, but no there was the doctor propped up on the steering wheel was the faithful doctor. Jack reached forward and tried to open the door but it was locked, he looked around in a panic trying to find something to smash the window. He saw a small crack at the top of the window nearest the doctor; a hosepipe was throwing at fumes, most likely connected to the exhaust.

"Do...Doctor" Jack spluttered hammering on the window but there was nothing, not even the twitching of a finger. Sending his fist back he rammed it into the passenger seat window, the glass cut deep into his fist but right now he didn't care, his doctor was about to leave him and he wasn't going without a fight.

Jack smashed the rest of the glass away with his elbow, leaning half his body into the window he grabbed the doctor's thin arms and preceded to drag his body to the window. With a finale tug Jack collapsed to the floor with the doctor on top of him. Jack's mind drifted back to how he and Ianto had meant and smiled a little.

"Come on doctor, I'm gonna get you outta here" Jack smiled down to his doctor, pushing the hair from his face; he scooped the doctor up like his baby and slowly but surely walked from the Smokey garage.

Gwen had driven the SUV up to the garage by this point and shot open the back door for the pair to climb into, she hoped that Jack had found the doctor alive but from the amount of fumes coming from the garage she feared that they had been too late.

Jack stroked the doctor's face as Gwen drove towards torchwood, he lent down and kissed the doctor's forehead hoping that this would somehow wake him but alas there was no sigh of live. Gwen looked behind he briefly to Jack's red eyes,

"We should go to a hospital" but jack just shook his head

"No, I'd rather he wake up to see people whom cared for him rather than some doctor pushing a needle into him"

The journey fell silent again just had as it had on the way there, Gwen couldn't of anything moral or uplifting to say, the whole situation seemed diea to her but she daren't say that to Jack,

"You found me then" a small faint voice whispered from the back, Gwen smiled to herself and drove towards the large tower which had water tinkering down it, they were home.

"Yer, I guess we did" Jack's voice was cracking a little, and he rubber his eyes trying not to cry.

"I think that's the first time you've let someone else drive" the doctor slowly sat up rubbing his forehead, he was getting a bit of a headache

"No thanks to you...you alright?" Jack placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder rubbing it slightly hopping that this would make talking easier. Gwen could see that a moment was brewing and hopped out the car with a smile on her face.

"I have a headache and oh I'm still alive" The doctor sighed pulling on his tie,

"Doctor...Doctor look at me"

The doctor's eye met Jacks at that moment and for the first time in weeks that pair actually smiled at one another, the Doctor couldn't help but break down into Jack's open arms while Jack rocked him backwards and forwards trying to calm him. The Doctor felt the tears roll down his cheek and rejected what he had just done he didn't want to die he just want to be with his son again. He was so glad Jack had found him when he had beacuse if not then he wouldn't be in this situation now, a situation which the Doctor didn't want to end

"I'm here...I'm here and you're not leaving me again" Jack kissed the top of the Doctors head while the Doctor hugged into his middle. Jack had wanted a moment like this to happen for a while now but not like this, but beggars can't be chooser. He played with the doctors hair for a while before sending open the car door and helping the doctor hobble across the stoney ground towards the 'scenic' entrance, it was only at that moment that Jack realsed that the doctor wasn't wearing any shoes

"Where you're trainers" he laughed looking down to the Doctors bare feet, the Doctor chuckled wiggleing his toes

"Not on my feet" the pair chucklered and stepped onto the stone by the large tower that was dripping water down slowly.

Jack though to himself, as the step lowered, that maybe introducing Seif to the Doctor right now wasn't the best idea, he wanted the Doctor all to himself and wasn't sharing him with anyone.


End file.
